Just Right
by darklotus1211
Summary: Was it too soon to start letting go? AU Post DH No Warnings


**A/N:** This was inspired by a challenge on the grangersnape100 community on Live Journal. The challenge was Madam Puddifoot. This is my first, hopefully first of many, SSHG's...yay! I hope you enjoy it!

_Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

**Just Right**

by darklotus1211

A few people looked twice as they passed Professor Granger standing on the pavement outside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. She was beckoning and mouthing silent words at what appeared to be her own reflection in the pink draped window. After a few minutes, with a small stamp of her foot she rolled her eyes, then entered through the livid pink door and headed to the back corner, where a scowling Severus Snape was ensconced at a pink draped table, complete with a small crystal vase holding three pink rosebuds with tiny floating magical hearts circling it, arms crossed, with scowl firmly in place.

'Severus, I thought we'd agreed on this. Come with me. Right now!'

His reply was silent – a glare.

'She'll be here any minute. You'll ruin it for her!'

The glare again.

'Severus, please!'

He shifted slightly in his seat, the glare, however, remained.

'She's still a child.' was voiced in a low growl.

Hermione cast a disillusionment charm over the table, its accoutrements and them both, much to the relief of Madam Puddifoot who had been discreetly standing in the doorway to the tea shop's kitchen, wringing her hands in consternation at the effect the sight of the scowling crow-like visage of one Severus Snape would have on her soon to arrive customers.

Hermione sat down in the other chair, and leant forward, hands clasped on the table. She couldn't say she hadn't expected this reaction from her husband, hence her coming to the tea rooms to check before the horde of students reached the village for their Hogsmeade weekend.

'Yes, she is still a child, but she won't be for much longer Severus, and this is a rite of passage – one of the more innocent ones. Let her enjoy it my dear.'

'He's an idiot – he's not good enough for her'

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This was a watershed moment, and Hermione was very aware that her husband was deadly serious – the last thing she wanted to do was to trivialise his feelings. After fifteen years of marriage, she'd become adept at Snape handling.

'He's taking her to tea, Severus, not marrying her – and of course he's an idiot – he's fourteen years old.'

'She's enamoured – she's not thinking clearly'

'Yes, she is smitten; so is he, and they will no doubt continue to be for at least another fortnight.'

'What then?' Severus leant forward, mirroring her stance. 'She could have her heart broken by this fool – be scarred for life.'

'Yes, she could have her heart broken – and she could be devastated – until the next boy catches her fancy. If that happens, the scar will be one of many no doubt, but this is the type of scar that people carry quite happily – she's learning about life. She's learning about love, and what she'll eventually want from a relationship.'

Hermione sighed.

'This is a part of growing up, Severus. We didn't have the opportunity to have 'normal' childhoods. Don't deprive our daughter of one my dear. This is one of the reasons we fought the war and sacrificed so much, so fourteen year olds could think that a broken heart from a young love is the worst thing they could experience, so that children could have the opportunity to slowly graduate into adulthood instead of having it thrust upon them.'

She reached out and cupped his tightly clasped hands with hers, 'I know it's hard to let go – don't you think I feel this way too, and want to keep her protected always? But we can't – we have to let her stretch her wings... how else will she learn to fly?'

He made to say something but Hermione firmed her grip slightly, and cut him off.

'No, let me finish. There will be times when we'll have to intervene or say no – but this isn't one of those. She's as ready for this as she'll ever be. It's a simple, innocent beginning – and we should let her enjoy this. Hopefully it will be a memory she'll treasure. She's safe. She feels special. Please let her have this.'

She continued, meeting his eyes with a matching intensity.

'We're the truly scarred ones. Thank the Gods that we have each other to understand, or we'd both be much sadder cases than we are. They're _our_scars though Severus, not hers – and it's so very important that we don't ruin her experiences because of our pasts.'

'Let her enjoy this. Let her agonise for a few weeks over some boy if it comes to that. Has it occurred to you that she may be the one that breaks _his_heart instead?'

Severus looked slightly mollified at the thought. She smiled inwardly – she knew he'd much prefer that possibility.

'You've seen this thousands of times with the students over the years. You've seen a sobbing, broken hearted girl miraculously heal when another callow 'dreamboat' catches her eye. You've also seen the equivalent in the boys, if not as outwardly dramatic usually, although, they have their moments too.'

'Our daughter may be exceptional in our eyes, but let her be typical in this regard – please.'

Severus looked uncomfortable for a moment, and then, to Hermione's relief, he relaxed. With a small apologetic smile he stood, and with a tilt of his head, offered her his arm.

She understood his misgivings – she'd been fighting the urge to forbid this outing too. She was torn between wanting to protect her budding teen, feeling thrilled for her and feeling it was all coming about too soon – she didn't want to lose her 'baby' either, and had fought the instinct to hold on too tightly. She'd always be her baby – it was just the next phase, like all the other phases she'd had to play catch up with, as all parents must do.

They made their way out of the back door of the tea rooms into the alley so they wouldn't be spotted by the students, their daughter and her new beau among them, and walked, arm in arm, back towards Hogwarts.

It wasn't too soon – it was just right.

_Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews may feed my newly found SSHG muse! (just saying...)_

_DL xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><em>


End file.
